The present invention relates to an apparatus in the form of a flexible guide which is particularly useful for anatomical mapping of a face. The invention also relates to use of the apparatus for the mapping. The mapping effected by the present invention is particularly useful for assistance with cosmetic non-surgical procedures, such as injection of facial fillers or injectable facial implants, and cosmetic surgical procedures, such as placement of solid facial implants and facial grafting of fat or synthetic materials.